


Falling Into You

by jessahmewren



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Autumn, Coffee Shops, College, Early Days, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Frian, M/M, Maycury Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 08:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessahmewren/pseuds/jessahmewren
Summary: Brian's first day of Uni starts with a few hitches, until he meets an enigmatic young man with a slight overbite.





	Falling Into You

**Author's Note:**

> Maycury/Frian Week, day two! Prompt: College AU! I hope you enjoy! <3

-0-0-0-

It was the cusp of fall, and leaves swirled on the wet sidewalk in whimsical patters as Brian walked speedily through them, his head down and coat up against the wind. It was the first day of University and, and, because the universe seemed aligned against him, he was late. 

He entered the hallowed lecture hall, squinting at his schedule. 103B had to be around here somewhere; he could feel the panic rising with every passing moment as he held the small piece of paper in his tight grip. 

Finally, the auditorium came into view. He eased his way inside, enduring those panicked seconds of desperately trying to find a seat. It was a packed house for the first day, and thankfully the professor still had her back turned. 

Just when he thought he’d lost all hope, he saw a hand go up…an elegant hand with a dainty bend to the wrist waving him over. Brian had no time to see who it belonged to (at this point, it didn’t matter). He crawled and stumbled his way over grumbling students to get to the only open seat in the auditorium, finally turning to thank his savior.

Who was absolutely beautiful. Brian’s breath caught a little, and not from the adrenaline of the whole getting to class late experience. The stranger who had ushered him over had the most lovely brown eyes, kohl lined and chestnut, and glossy ebony hair that fell around his sharp cheekbones. He was smiling widely at him, displaying a cute overbite. 

“Thank you,” Brian mouthed silently, and the man only winked at him, flouncing his hair over his shoulder. He scribbled something on his notebook and shoved it at Brian. 

_Your welcome Darling. Seating here is a bitch._

Brian huffed out a laugh, drawing some harsh glares from nearby students. He smiled, scribbling a note on his own notebook and pointing it in Freddie’s direction. _I’m Brian. :)_

Freddie’s eyes sparkled as he wrote and showed him his own notebook. _Freddie. _He had dotted his "i" with a little heart, and something about that made Brian’s stomach flutter. 

“Ahem, gentleman,” the professor said a little snidely. “This is English 101, not grade school. You can pass notes at recess.” 

Titters of laughter passed through the auditorium, and Brian’s face grew hot. Freddie only laughed along, tossing his hair over his shoulder. 

The rest of the class stretched long and rather boring, the professor keeping them for the entire time even though it was the first day. When they finally dismissed, Brian turned to Freddie. 

“Um, thank you again,” he said a little shyly. “I don’t know what I would’ve done if it wasn’t for you.” 

Freddie laughed. “Sat on the floor I imagine darling!”

Brian laughed softly. “Quite right.” 

“Um, do you have another class?” 

Freddie hefted his books on one hip. “I’m free until three.”

Brian worried his lip. “How about some tea? I know a coffee shop that’s just down the way…it’s small and—“

A bright smile split Freddie’s face. “Lovely! I could use a cuppa tea.” He slipped his books in his backpack and hoisted it on one shoulder. “Lead the way love.” 

The Common Grounds was a quaint little coffee shop frequented by university students with a dark green faded storefront and inviting hand-painted sign. Brian held the door for Freddie as they ducked under the climbing ivy and joined the queue with the rest of the customers. 

Freddie had been quiet for most of the journey, softly humming to himself, or commenting on how pretty the leaves were this time of year. The silence had been companionable though, not awkward at all. 

“What do you think you’ll have?” Brian inquired of Freddie, bending slightly because of his height.

Freddie smiled. “Mmm, what I always get at coffee shops. “Darjeeling with milk.” 

Brian pursed his lips. “Darjeeling? Reallly?” 

Freddie hummed. “Yes, it’s my favorite. Reminds me of my mum.”

Brian smiled at that before placing his own order for Early Grey.

They ordered some biscuits to go with their tea and settled at one of the back tables. There weren’t many people in the little shop, and for that Brian was grateful. He liked quiet spaces with room to think, and meeting Freddie had given him plenty to think about. 

Freddie settled with his Darjeeling and sipped at it experimentally. A pleased hum escaped his lips, and he closed his eyes. 

Brian drummed his fingers over his lips, wanting to ask a question of Freddie that had been pushing at his brain since that morning. 

“There was someone else who came in with me…why did you wave me over instead of him?” 

Freddie took his time in answering, and took another sip of his tea.

“I liked your curly hair,” he said simply.

Brian thought about it for a moment, and then laughed a little too loudly. 

Freddie looked stymied. “What?” 

“You mean to tell me that the only thing that saved me from sitting on the floor is this mop of hair?”

Freddie looked defensively over his teacup. “Well, it’s very nice. It looks soft.” 

Brian felt emboldened. “Do you want to find out?” 

Freddie flushed, setting his teacup down. “Why Brian!” 

Brian shrugged. “I’m going to be a scientist. It makes sense to me that someone would want to experiment.” 

Freddie smiled. “Well I’m going to be an artist. So it makes sense to me that someone would want to touch and feel things.” 

His hand went out to tentatively stroke Brian’s soft curls. He let his hand bury a little deeper, eventually caressing his scalp. A little ahhh sound escaped his lips before he withdrew partially, but not completely, hand still hovering near Brian’s face. 

“You know what else looks soft? These lips.” A strange fire lit Freddie’s eyes as he flicked his gaze down to Brian’s mouth. “Mind if I find out for myself?”

Brian swallowed. “I would be a bad scientist to deny you,” he said a little breathlessly. 

Freddie swept the pad of his thumb over Brian’s bottom lip, then, unsatisfied, leaned over the small café table and met his lips with Brian’s. 

The kiss was chaste but electric, Brian’s head going back just a touch to accommodate the feeling of fusion, the warm buzz and whirlwind of emotion rushing through him. 

They finally parted with a breathless “ah,” each of them returning to their side of the table. The tea was cool now, but there was a new warmth present, low and swirling, exciting and new…a new relationship was brewing. 

-0-0-0-

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter/tumblr is jessahmewren! Come say hello!


End file.
